


【赫海】Just

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: ※A parking space here🚗.※寫作BGM : Crush - Just、Sometimes、Bettersweet





	【赫海】Just

 

 

 

　　外頭狂風暴雨，和綿綿細雨恰恰相反，相似卻兩極的存在。

　　相較於溫柔浪漫的雨，他怕極了颳風、暴雨、閃電和雷鳴，巨大聲響毫無預警，一下一下地打在李東海耳邊，嚇得他直發抖。

 

　　＂嗚…赫宰…怕…我怕…＂

　　＂別怕、我在這，沒事了、聽不見了。＂李赫宰將李東海擁在懷裡，摀住他的雙耳，用彼此能夠聽見的音量柔聲說道。

 

　　一年、兩年，李東海習慣了那些驟雨雷鳴之夜。他們乘著夏季的夜風，又或著冬季的寒流，在如注大雨的夜晚裡、在偌大的臥室裡翻雲覆雨。

　　＂啊嗯…赫…赫啊…＂

　　＂東海不能叫得這麼大聲呀，外面爸爸、媽媽會聽見的。＂

　　那點溫柔的脅迫性言語唬得東海一愣一愣，煞有其事一般，總讓他無心再關注窗外的天氣。

　　＂我們東海這麼淫蕩，來、你摸摸，是不是哥哥的這個讓你舒服的啊？＂

　　李赫宰拉著他的手去撫摸莖肉相連的地方，無論是被牽著走的手腕、游移在接合處的指尖或者從鼻尖進而通透全身的酸楚都令他向下沉淪，然而那一下又一下挺進使他再次清醒。

　　＂不行…要到了…赫啊…呃嗯…＂

　　他們在腥黏而潮濕的臥房裡雙雙釋放，李東海緩緩睜開眼，他在黑夜的微光裡捧起李赫宰的雙頰向下拉近自己。

　　他從李赫宰迷離的眼神裡看見自己的模樣，同樣迷離卻富有憐惜，還有深無止盡的愛。

　　李東海微張著嘴，伸出舌頭，帶著浸慾的眼神，再次提出邀請。

 

 

　　一大疊拍立得混著4*6大小的照片和數本相本一同被掃落一地，窗外的夜光照在李東海泛白的指節上；

　　黑夜裡看不清他的表情，急驟的呼吸聲戛然而止，他猛然睜開眼，滿身是汗。

　　床頭櫃上的高腳杯內還留有1/5的紅酒，那點頭痛欲裂比起心痛可不算什麼。

　　李東海坐起身，眼觀四周，牆上增生的濕氣和沒有亮度的室內像極了電影裡鬼旅店場景。

　　他呆望著凌亂一地的照片，忽然思念起曾經覆在他身上的溫度。

 

　　＂別怕，東海，赫宰哥哥在這裡呀。＂

 

　　幻覺、幻觸隨著那一聲幻聽進而清醒。

　　同他度過電閃雷鳴的夜晚的男人，距離就在隔壁，卻遙不可及。

 

　　鬼使神差，他將手伸進褲襠裡，輕輕撫慰漫漫長日以來的寂寞。

　　「赫、赫啊…」

　　睡褲連同內褲一併被褪到腳踝，失焦的雙眼蓋上濕氣，紅腫的眼眶和鼻頭，眼角沾著淚水，情色的吟哦迴盪在單人臥室裡，此刻李東海心口如一。

 

　　霎時雷聲驟響，雨點打在窗上，茫然中他撥通了李赫宰的電話。

　　「喂？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「怎麼了、你還好嗎？」

　　李赫宰的問候讓他忽然清醒…他強行忍住哽咽，硬是擠出兩三句極短的話。

　　「哼嗯…沒、沒什麼，我撥錯電話…掛了。」

 

　　逕自掛斷通話，身體一震，他射得自己滿手腥羶。

 

　　「嗚…」

 

　　李東海放聲大哭，潰堤的情緒連同哭聲一起化在這場滂沱大雨裡。

 

 

 

　　就、只是、偶爾會想起的那種存在而已，失手而撥出的那通電話也只為毫無意義的徒勞。

**Author's Note:**

> 花了兩天寫這樣我也是醉了  
>   
> 連結文字為摘取Just的歌詞  
> 意思是"同情以上的感情,我也不再奢望"


End file.
